


Heat Buddies

by keysha_1995



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BoyxBoy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, rut periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysha_1995/pseuds/keysha_1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a unbonded omega and Harry is a unbonded Alpha. They meet at the school they work at. Harry asks Louis out but things take a turn when Louis goes into heat and calls Harry to cancel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> New one shot. Hope you all like it.

Louis had always been cautious of people. He blamed it on his Omega traits hes never liked being around Alphas he found them scary. Ever since his test came back as Omega his mother had basically bubble wrapped him up and packed him away from the world, from danger. You see Louis mother was raped by a Alpha at 15. She got pregnant and kept the baby who was Louis. She didn't want the same thing to happen to Louis so she was always telling him to be careful and hang around with Omegas and Betas.

But Now Louis is on his own and making a living as a teacher at a local school. He had met quite a few Omega teachers but one of the teachers stuck out to Louis, he was a Alpha but he was hot and Louis couldn't hide the fact that he felt attracted to him, it was his nature after all. Harry was one of the Alpha gym teachers and he was always flirting with the Omega teachers. Louis knew he wasn't mated because he couldn't smell another Omega on him.

Harry usually flirted with all of the Omega teachers but it was just friendly flirting as most of the teachers were female and Harry was gay. But when Louis started at the school he started trying to talk to him but the Omega usually shyed away from him. He could smell the nervousness and fright from the Omega but he wouldn't give up the Omega, no way he knew the other gym teacher Liam who was also a Alpha had his eyes on Louis and that wasn't ok because Louis was Harry's.

 

Harry knew Louis would be in his classroom in the drama block so that's where he went after school one day. He was going to ask Louis out, not on a date but as friends, he knew Louis would say a flat out "No" of it was a date. Harry approached the drama block, running into a few Omega students who had a crush on him. He said hello before walking off and into the drama building. He quickly walked over to Louis classroom, knocked twice then entered when he heard Louis yell "Come In"

Louis froze when he smelt Harry. He knew this wouldn't end well. Louis stopped what he was doing and looked up at the Alpha in front of him.

"Hello Harry. What can i do for you?" he asked in a calm tone trying to fight the fear and nervousness he felt around Harry. Harry smiled sitting on a chair in front of Louis desk.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me? like get to know each other better" Louis raised his eyebrow and looked at Harry before nodding. He wanted to say no nut he just couldn't say no to Harry.

"Sure. Um here put your number in my phone and text yourself" Louis handed Harry his phone and waited for it back. He heard another beep which he presumed was Harry's phone.

"Great. I'll text you later. Bye Louis" Louis watched as Harry left still trying to get his head around the fact that he had agreed to go out with Harry. He knew Harry meant it as a date and Louis was starting to accept that not all Alphas were bad.

 

It was a Friday night so Niall and Zayn were over. Zayn was a Alpha and Niall was a Omega. Louis was comfortable around Zayn because he had known him his whole life but when Zayn's tests came back as Alpha Louis mother made sure him and Zayn were never alone. Louis knew Zayn would never hurt him and now he has Niall who Louis has become very good friends with. Niall was also pregnant and Zayn was very protective of both Niall and their unborn baby boy.

"Lou your actually in a good mood. What gives?" Niall asked as he shoved popcorn into his mouth. Louis rolled his eyes.

"What can't i be in a good mood? does something have to happen for me to be in a good mood?" Zayn and Niall both looked at each other before nodding together.

"Yes the last time you were in a good mood was after your last heat and that was only because you were getting yourself off" Louis glared at Niall.

"I've seen you after a heat Niall and your practically purring so shut up. I actually met someone, well were having dinner tomorrow night. A friendly dinner his words not mine but fuck hes gorgeous" Louis hears Niall laugh then yelp in pain.

"Shit Niall! are you alright?" Zayn asks frantically as he looks over Niall. Niall nods his head rubbing the side of his stomach.

"Yeah baby kicked really hard" Louis laughed shoveling popcorn into his mouth.

"Hes upset that your bugging uncle Lou! or maybe its because he cant handle the popcorn" Niall glared at Louis then smiled at his stomach.

"Daddy's sorry for bugging uncle Lou" After that Louis spent most of the night talking to the baby still inside Niall getting kicks in response to his questions why Zayn snored on the sofa next to them.

 

The next morning Louis woke up with the familiar tugging in his abdomen. His heat had come a few weeks early this time. Louis looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw it was just after nine in the morning. He would have to call Harry and cancel because being near a Alpha in heat was never a good idea. Louis grabbed his phone and dialed Harry's number, Harry picking up on the third ring.

_"Hey Lou! Whats up?"_

"H-Harry i cant go out tonight- shit" Louis swore as he came onto his stomach. He heard Harry growl through the phone which set off his slick.

 _"Louis Your in heat- fuck i- i"_ Louis let out a cry, it was a cry for a Alpha to come and knot him.

 _"Fuck im so hard. Lou can i come help you, c'mon princess be good for your Alpha"_ If Louis wasn't in heat he would have sassed Harry for the princess comment. Louis let out another cry before responding.

"No-n-no Ill be- fuck ill be alright" Louis hung up before Harry could respond. He had come three times. The fog of his heat lifting slightly. He needed to lock his front door. Louis got up on shaky legs and ran to his front door, locking it and making sure the deadbolt was on. Once he locked all the doors and windows he returned to his bedroom and got himself off a few more times.

Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a knock on his front door and whoever it was was desperate to get in. He knew it was Harry, who else would it be. He climbed out of bed and over to the front door.

"H-Harry go away" He could hear shuffling then Harry's Alpha tone.

"Louis open the door and let me in. Be a good boy for your Alpha" Louis fought against all his instincts telling him to submit and let the Alpha have his way.

"No Harry. G-go away or ill call the police" Louis had had to call the police a few times from random Alphas who live in his building trying to break his door down during his heats.

"Louis fucking open this door now! You smell so good baby, so good. All for me right? no one else?" Louis cried out at that. His inner Omega was starting to take over. Before he could comprehend what he was doing he was unlocking the front door which slammed open revealing Harry who was rock hard in his tight skinny jeans.

"Fuck you smell even better up close" Harry murmured taking Louis in his arms and locking the front door again. Harry nuzzled Louis neck breathing him in. Louis let out another cry which made Harry growl.

"Gonna be good for your Alpha" Louis nodded and followed Harry to the lounge room where Harry laid him down on the couch and began stripping himself. Louis was already naked and hard again, the fog of his heat taking over. He closed his eyes when he felt Harry get between his legs.

"Harry trailed his fingers down to Louis puffy hole. He stuck two fingers in groaning at the tight wet heat around his fingers. Harry stretched Louis out quickly with his fingers before removing them and slicking up his cock with Louis slick. Louis whined at the loss of the fingers but quickly shut up when Harry pushed in. Louis let out a silent scream at the feeling of being full and came, a long strip of cum up his belly. He couldn't form words the only words in his brain being "Alpha" and "HarryHarryHarry" Louis could only smell Harry and his intoxicating scent, his mind was in overdrive of Harry.

Louis could feel the drag of Harry moving in and out of him at a quick pace, could feel Harry's warm breath on his neck and hear Harry's pleased moans and grunts. Louis could feel the swelling of Harry's knot at his rim indicating Harry was close. Louis came again with a cry of Harry's name which only pushed Harry further.

"In or out Louis?" Harry grunted slowing down a little. Louis whined and pushed his hips down trying to get Harry to go faster.

"In! in! oh god in!" Harry started going faster till his knot popped joining them together Harry bit down on Louis neck, breaking the skin then sealing it closed. Harry collapsed on Louis letting out a long draw out moan while Louis let out a cry of Harry's name and came once more between them at the feeling of being full. Harry turned them on their sides and snuggled up to Louis.

"Do you know what you just did?" Louis asked breaking the silence between them. Harry looked at the bite on Louis neck and nuzzled it.

"Yes i do, but you don't want that do you? i-" Louis cut Harry off quickly to save Harry having a panic attack.

"No, no its alright, just new. I've never been with a Alpha before im actually quite scared of them but there was something about you. You haven't scared me away, not like that other gym teacher at the school who tried to hard" Harry laughed loudly kissing Louis neck.

"Yeah that's Liam for you. But now that we have bonded would you go on a proper date with me?" Louis nodded his head and closed his eyes trying to rest before his heat took over again.

 

Louis heat had lasted six days, one of the longest heats he had had since going on suppressants. So Louis was going to his doctor and seeing if he needed new ones. Once he was in the doctors office did he let his mind worry. If his suppressants had failed he could possible be pregnant and he wasn't really ready for a baby yet, hell he had only been dating Harry for a few days and now he could possibly be pregnant, and with the amount of sex they had had it was quite possible.

Louis waited in the room for the doctor. He had had his blood pressure taken, his wight checked and height measured. They also took a blood and urine sample. Louis head shot up when he heard the door open. Dr Lowe walked in and sat in her chair smiling at Louis.

"Hello Louis. Now whats the problem today?" Louis took a deep breath before talking.

"My heat came a few weeks early and it lasted nearly six days. I haven't had a heat that long since i started taking suppressants so i just came in for a check up" Dr Lowe nodded then went through her checks and got Louis blood results back.

"Well it looks like your suppressants had expired and failed. Also i need to do a ultrasound. If they had failed and you had a Alpha this time you could very well be pregnant" This is what Louis was afraid of. He could quite possibly be pregnant.

"Lay down please Louis and lift your shirt for me. How long has it been since you finished your heat?" Louis did as he was told and relaxed slightly.

"Um about three maybe four days i think" Dr Lowe nodded squirting clear jelly on Louis stomach.

"If you are pregnant we wont be able to see much, just a bunch of cells" Louis nodded and watched the grainy black and grey screen. She stopped in one spot near the bottom of his abdomen.

"Looks like you are in the really early stages of pregnancy. Congratulations" Louis paled. He was pregnant and he didn't want it.

"I- can you get rid of it? i don't want it" That was a lie ever instinct in his body was screaming to keep the baby and just accept it, but he couldn't he had just gotten a stable job and he was only just making enough money to scrape by. But what was worse was Harry. If Harry found out he wouldn't let Louis get rid of the baby at all. Dr Lowe looked crushed that Louis didn't want the baby but as a doctor she had to give Louis the option.

"Ill give you two weeks to really think about this. This is a innocent life Louis also if you know the Alpha you should tell him too. Its only right" Louis nodded watching as she wrote stuff down.

 

It had been a few days since Louis found out and he couldn't bring himself to kill his baby so he was going to keep it. He just hopes Harry doesn't have a massive freak out about it. Harry had come over the night Louis had found out and knew Louis was keeping something from him but let it slide when he saw Louis in tears. Tonight Zayn and Niall were coming over to meet Harry and Louis was going to have a serious talk with Niall because he didn't know what to do and Niall was probably one of the best people to talk to.

Zayn and Niall arrived first. Louis dragged Niall into the kitchen while Zayn sat in the lounge room on his phone. As soon as Louis as sure Zayn wasn't listening he started talking.

"I'm pregnant" Niall's face lit up before he shouted.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? Oh my god Lou! Wait who's the daddy? Louis shushed Niall trying to calm Niall down.

"Yes i am. Harry's the father and im scared to tell him. I went into heat the day after you two left and Harry came and things happened but my suppressants were duds and yeah,now im pregnant" 

"Your pregnant?" Louis heard another voice but it wasn't Zayn it was Harry. Louis paled and nodded. He felt like shrinking in on himself and hiding. Harry looked shocked, scared and maybe even a little happy.

"Your actually pregnant?" Louis nodded once again unable to speak. Harry rushed over and crushed Louis to his chest in a hug and breathed in his scent.

"I can smell it. Its really faint but its there. Oh my god Lou were gonna be parents" Louis nodded then hiccuped as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I wanted to get rid of it Harry. I'm such a bad person" Louis cries into Harry's shoulder. Harry pulls him back, a heart breaking look on his face.

"But you don't want to now right?" Louis shakes his head and hiccups again.

"No. I thought about it and i want to keep it" Harry lets out a sigh of relief because Louis is keeping the baby, their baby.

"Good i would have got on my knees and begged you to keep it" Louis smiles and laughs slightly.

"I know you would have. I'm just scared Harry. We haven't know each other long and we arnt even together. Just tell me you wont leave when things get hard" Harry presses a kiss to Louis forehead.

"I promise Louis. Now will you be my boyfriend?" Louis smiles wide and nods his head.

"Of course" they seal their promise and new relationship with a kiss.

 

 Louis and Harry had been dating for five months now and Louis was meeting Harry's mother, step father and sister. Louis was nervous because he wanted Harry's family to like him. He wanted to be accepted because its Harry's family and he would have to get along with them for the rest of his life. Louis was also five months pregnant now and they were having a little boy. They had found out at the scan yesterday and Louis was over the moon happy. He knew Harry wanted a boy. Now they were on their way from London to Homes Chapel Cheshire to meet Harry's family. Louis feel asleep halfway there and only woke up when he smelt McDonald's

 

When they arrived at Harry's parents house Louis began to freak out.

"What if they don't like me? Do they even know im pregnant?" Harry shut Louis up with a kiss.

"They will love you and if they don't, well that's their problem and yes i told them you were pregnant" before Louis can say anything Harry knocks on the door. They wait only a few seconds before the door is pulled open by a girl with blonde hair.

"Harry!" she shouts pulling him into a hug. Harry laughs and hugs her back.

"Hey Gemma. Its good to see you too" Gemma pulls back and smiles noticing Louis.

"This must be Louis. Wow look at you! your glowing!" Louis hugs her back as she pulls him into a gentle hug.

"C'mon mum and Robin are waiting for you! they are excited to meet Louis!" Louis decided right away that she is too preppy and its starting to piss him off a little. Harry pulls Louis into the house and into the lounge room. Harry walks over to the woman and hugs her tight then hugs the man before walking over to Louis and helping him sit on the couch. The woman in front of him smiles at him extending her hand.

"Hello. I'm Anne, Harry's mother. You must be Louis" she looks down at his stomach and coos.

"Oh my gosh Harry said you were pregnant but he didn't say you were this far along" Louis smiles shyly rubbing his stomach.

"Its nice to meet you" Louis says quietly. He can feel Robins eyes on him and its making him uncomfortable. Louis listens to Anne talk about Harry and his childhood. She even brings out the family photo album which contains pictures of Harry from a small baby to only a few months ago.

"Wow he was a big baby" Anne nods closing the photo album.

"Yes he was. I had to have a c-section. But it looks like your baby is small like you dear" Louis smiles because yes, the baby is small but hes healthy.

"We have some pictures of the baby if you would like them. We also know what it is if you want to know" Harry speaks up. Anne nods excitedly taking the pictures from Louis. There was one picture that showed the baby's gender quite clearly.

"See if you can guess what it is with that picture" Anne studies the picture smiling.

"That is defiantly a little boy" Harry nods smiling, wrapping his arm around Louis waist. Louis watched as Robin said nothing. He didn't even look at the pictures or look at Louis and Harry. He just stared at the t.v.

"Um i have to use the bathroom" Louis spoke quietly hoping Harry would get the hint and follow him, luckily he did. Harry helped Louis up and took him into one of the bathrooms, locking the door.

"I don't think Robin likes me. He keeps looking at me and giving me death glares. Its making me uncomfortable" Harry sighs running his hand up and down Louis arm.

"I'm sorry baby. He doesn't like that fact that im gay. He also doesn't like the fact that i rejected all of the people he set me up with who were all girls. He also hasn't forgiven me for leaving home and moving to London. don't take it personally. My mum and sister love you though" Louis smiles because two out of three is better than none of them liking him.

 

Its now Harry's turn to meet Louis mum who lives in Doncaster. Now it was Harry's turn to be nervous. He wanted Louis mum to like him but Louis warned him that she hated Alphas and it could get ugly. Harry sighed turning into the street Louis said too then stopping in front of a house. Louis jumped out and waited for Harry. He was excited he hadn't seen his mother in ages. Of course he rang her and told her he was pregnant which she wasn't very happy about but accepted it anyway. They walked up the front steps hand in hand. Louis knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. A few seconds later a lady opened the door smiling when she saw Louis.

"Lou!" She hugged him tight careful of the obvious bump in front of him. She eventually let go and eyed Harry.

"Mum this is Harry. Harry this is my mum Johanna" Harry shook her hand and smiled politely.

"Its very nice to meet you" Jay nodded and let them in. Louis showed her the pictures of their baby then asked Jay the same thing which she got straight away. Jay didn't mind Harry she saw that he was polite and obviously loved Louis and the baby alot. After they ad talked for a while they all went into the kitchen to make tea. Louis sat on the bar stool and placed one hand on his bump. He could feel the baby moving around slightly it was a weird feeling but he liked it. Louis was just about to grab his mug when he felt a sharp kick to his side. He gasped pressing his hand to the spot and feeling it again. He grabbed Harry's hand and placed it there waiting for Harry to feel what he just did. Harry gasped then looked at Louis.

"Baby kicked?" Louis nodded as happy tears welled in his eyes. Jay got to feel too before the baby got tired and stopped. All in all it was a successful day.

 

 The months went on and soon enough it was Christmas eve and Louis birthday. Louis was now in his eighth month of his pregnancy. Zayn and Niall were coming over with their boy Hudson who was five months old. And Louis had asked his mother and Harry's family down. Louis knew this could go bad with his mother and Robin in the same house but he couldn't care less. He was heavily pregnant and tired all the time and if a fight broke out Harry could deal with it.

Louis laid on the couch, a bowl of chips rested on his bump moving along with the baby that moved around inside him. The baby gave a hard kick and sent the half empty bowl to the floor. Louis giggled picking the bowl back up and setting it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Harry walked in with a small box smiling at Louis.

"Whats so funny?" Louis moved his legs so Harry could sit down.

"Baby knocked my bowl off my stomach" Louis giggles again as Harry sets the small box on his stomach. Louis eyes widen as he grabs the box and opens it, inside was a silver band.

"Its a promise ring. Its a promise that one day i will marry you." Harry says when Louis says nothing. Louis looks up at Harry with tears in his eyes smiling.

"Oh Harry. Its beautiful" Louis takes the ring out and sees its engraved.

" _My beautiful Lou, forever and always"_ Louis feels more tears roll down his cheeks as he holds his hand out and hands Harry the ring. Harry smiles and slips it on his ring finger. Harry presses a kiss to Louis lips then pulls back and wipes Louis tears away. Louis smiles because his Alpha is such a sappy shit.

"Are you trying to make me an emotional mess? because its working. Thank you Harry" Harry smiles rubbing Louis stomach where the baby is kicking.

"You wanna take a nap? your mum will be here in a few hours as will my mum and sister. Robin cant make it said he had some stuff to take care of" Louis sighs because good he doesn't like Robin very much and Harry knows that.

"Ill take a nap. Baby is making me tired" Harry helps Louis up and to their bedroom, tucks him in and kisses his forehead before leaving.

 

When Louis wakes up he can hear talking downstairs. He stands up carefully and wanders downstairs where Harry is talking with his mum, Louis mum and Niall who has Hudson in his arms. Louis walks up to Harry and wraps his arms around his waist. Harry jumps and growls slightly from being startled but once he smells Louis he relaxes. Louis laughs because Harry is so jumpy lately. Harry turns and kisses Louis then puts his arm around Louis waist so they are facing their guests. Louis and Harry's mum coo over his stomach and Niall smiles handing Louis Hudson. Harry is skeptical but Louis waves him off.

"Wow hes gotten so big! Look at you! such a big boy!" Louis says in a baby voice making Hudson laugh. Louis hands him back to Niall when he feels Harry's hand grip his waist tighter when Hudson was kicking his legs around.

They all go into the lounge room when Louis complains about his feet hurting. Harry helps him sit down then goes back into the kitchen to get tea and cake for everyone. Louis smiles as his mother watches him caress his bump.

"How are you feeling love?" Louis shrugs because he hasn't been feeling great for a few days. Hes been having cramps but the doctor said it was normal.

"I'm a bit achy and ive been having cramps for a few days but Dr Lowe said it was normal" Louis mum gives him a look of sympathy.

"Oh love. It will all be over soon and you and Harry will have your little boy! Have you guys thought of names?" Louis froze because no they haven't. They have the nursery ready and clothes and toys for the baby but they forgot to discuss names.

"Um no we haven't. But as you know mum ive always been set on the name Mason but Harry has to agree too" Louis mother nods again then looks up when she sees Harry walking back in.

"Have you guys discussed what the last name will be?" Louis nods because yes he has even if he hasn't discussed it with Harry.

"Its going to be Styles obviously because one day i'll be a Styles too" Louis grins up at Harry. Harry has a huge smile on his face, his dimples showing. Louis takes his cup of tea from Harry as he sits back down next to him.

 

Its an hour later after dinner when Louis gets really bad cramps. He tries to hide it but Niall can see right though his lie.

"Louis i know your lying. If it gets any worse tell us because it could be labour" Louis rolls his eyes but nods then focus his eyes back on the t.v. Louis groans getting a really big cramp.

"Ok shit. Um get Harry" Niall nods handing Zayn Hudson and stands up going into the kitchen. A few seconds later Harry is in front of him, worry clear in his eyes.

"Are you alright love?" Louis nods then cries out when the pain comes back and shakes his head.

"I think im in labour. But hes early" Anne steps in kneeling beside Harry and grabbing one of Louis hands.

"Hes not too early, only a few weeks. If he was five or more weeks then you should worry. Harry was two weeks early but he was fine" Louis nods taking a deep breath. He feels liquid between his thighs. His eyes widen as he finally realizes whats happening.

"Harry my water just broke" Thats all it took for Harry to grab Louis and rush out the door leaving his family and friends to meet up at the hospital. Louis stops Harry once he was in the car.

"My bag Harry. We need that and the car seat" Harry nods running back inside and coming out a few minuets later with the bag and car seat. He sets them in the back seat then drives Louis to the hospital.

 

When they arrive Louis is admitted and taken to a private room on Harry's request. It took a bit but the nurse was a Omega and Harry used his Alpha tone so she would give them the room. Louis glared at Harry but was quickly wiped off his face when he got another contraction.

"Fuck! Fuck you Harry" Harry had to resist the urge to tell Louis off because he was in pain and Harry kind of helped with the thing causing him pain.

"Louis calm down love" Louis glares at Harry and if looks could kill Harry would be dead on the floor. Harry followed the nurse pushing Louis in the wheelchair up to the male maternity ward and helped him get settled in his room. Once she had checked him telling him he was only three centimeters dilated she left them alone saying she would be by later to check him again.

 

It had been close to fifteen hours and Louis was starting to get tired. He tried to sleep but couldn't get comfortable and refused drugs. He was begging Harry to do something now.

"Harry please? i need this baby out!" Louis cried out again. He was told an hour ago that he was only eight centimeters. Another nurse entered and checked Louis.

"Your ten centimeters. You can start pushing now love" Louis sighs in relief and pushes when he feels the need too. The nurse presses a red button beside his bed and a few minuets later his room is full of nurses and the stuff for the baby. Louis stops pushing after a few seconds and falls back against the bed he can her Harry whispering praise into his ear telling him how well hes doing and how proud he is of him. Louis get another contraction and pushes down again.

"I can see the head. Got a lot of hair too by the looks of it" Louis smiles tiredly because that's once of the cutest things hes ever heard. He pushes again when told releasing the baby's head.

"And we have a head. Don't push Louis we need to check his neck Dr Lowe says and Louis nods thinking when the hell did she show up? She gives him the ok and allows him to push again but not too hard.

After a few more pushes he pushes one last time. He feels the relief through his body as he slumps back on the bed panting. His eyes then glaze over as he hears his baby cry for the first time. He can feel Harry's hand squeezing his own as he looks over at their son, a proud smile on his face.

"Baby boy born at 12:54pm on the 25th of December" Dr Lowe announces as she hands Louis the tiny baby. Louis takes him carefully and opens the blanket so he could see his face. Louis smiles because this baby is a little him but you could tell there was Harry in him as well. And Louis thinks this might just be the best thing ever, Harry and his son is all he'll ever need in life. Louis smiles as he watches Harry look at the baby nervously. He hands Harry the baby and Louis can see the instant look of love in his eyes. They always say a father is never a father till he holds his baby for the first time.

 

They decide to name him Lucas Ryan Styles. He was the perfect baby and Louis could have been more happy with him. A year after Lucas was born Harry and Louis got married and moved out to Doncaster to be closer to Louis mother. Anne still drove up with Gemma whenever she could to see the happy family. Louis was sure his family was complete till he fell ill one day and went to the doctors.

"I'm pregnant?" Dr Lowe nodded smiling. Louis face broke out into a face splitting grin. His family is about to get a little bit bigger but he knew he and Harry would do it. Money was no issue and they lived in a huge house. Louis accepted the pictures of his tiny baby then went to his mothers house to get Lucas.

When Harry got home that night he found a small pair of yellow booties and a ultrasound picture with a note reading  _"congratulations daddy"_ Harry smiled running his hand over the ultrasound. His life was about to get a little bit more hectic but he couldn't care less because he has his Louis and his son and now they have another baby on the way. Louis may or may not have sent Lucas to his mothers for the night so Harry and him could 'celebrate' properly. 


End file.
